911
by Numbah 175
Summary: It's a little late, but better late than never. Millions of people across the country were affected by the terrorist attacks. These are only a few of those people. Disclaimer, I don't own.


**This date has been on my mind for the past 2 weeks. I knew I had to do something for it, but I had no idea what to write. So, I just wrote something that people could relate to.**

** I hope you like it.**

It was the date that no one would forget. It had been labeled as the worst attack on American soil. It was the day that brought people together.

Sally Blofis parked the car in front of the Capital Building, opening and closing the door without a sound. On the other side came her husband Paul Blofis, who immediately came to her side of the car and gave her a hug. Percy Jackson joined her, along with Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, and Travis and Conner Stoll.

It was the 10th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. On that day, the president was holding a large ceremony for those who had died due to the terrorists, and had asked that some of those who had been affected to come and tell their story.

One at a time, people went up to tell about their loved ones who they had lost. Some were families, others were couples, and others were just by themselves. Every story was touching, and every story had the same emotions.

Finally, the president motioned for Sally to come forwards. Sally shook her head as Percy and his friends stepped forwards. Percy took the mike off the stand and took Annabeth's hand, taking a deep breath.

"My uncle Marcus Jackson was one of the firemen who went into the World Trade Center, knowing he was not going to come out alive. He was 25 years old, and my mom and I miss him almost every day. He wasn't married, but he knew many people who will always remember him." He passed the mike to Annabeth.

She took the mike and started to speak. "My grandparents were two of the people who were in the plane that crashed into the Pentagon. They were on their way to visit my dad to celebrate his new job. Every year on this day I wonder, why did they have to die? They never did anything wrong, yet they died almost instantly when that plane hit." Annabeth choked back a sob and held the mike out to Thalia, turning to Percy and crying into his shirt.

Thalia looked at the ground as she spoke. "My Aunt Harriet was one of the people in the World Trade Center when the plane hit. She tried to get out, but she was killed almost instantly when the second plane came. Her husband, my uncle John, was one of the terrorists in on that plot. When he realized what had happened to his wife, he took his own life, he was so upset about what he had done."

Thalia shook her head and held the mike out to Katie, who took with some hesitation. "My best friend, Elisabeth Miller, was in the first plane to hit the World Trade Center. She was only 6 when it happened." Katie looked up at Travis, who nodded for her to continue. "An hour or two before it hit, she called me up on her parent's phone and told me I was her best friend ever, and nothing could change that. Her last words were, 'I'll see you tomorrow Katie.' There are times when I can never get those words out of my head, because it was her last words, and they were specifically for me." She handed the mike to Travis and Connor, a few tears in her eyes.

Connor and Travis both took the mike, going back and forth as they spoke. First Travis had the mike. "On September 11th, 2001, our mom was on the plane that crashed in the field."

Then Connor was speaking. "She helped take control of the plane from the terrorists, and was alive after the plane crashed."

"Yet, one day after the accident, she died in the hospital because nobody knew how to help her."

"A few hours before she died, she asked us to pass on a message to anyone who had been affected by this, because she knew how bad the damage was."

Travis and Connor both grabbed onto the mike, talking at the same time. "No matter how bad things get," They passed the mike to Katie again, who raised it to her lips.

"No matter how bad things may seem,"

Thalia took the mike. "Even if all hope may be lost."

"Just keep holding on, because it will get better," Annabeth passed the mike up to Percy, who finished it.

"And when you survive, you will come out stronger for it."

**Please, remember those who died 10 years ago due to the terrorist attacks, and pray that their families will be protected and comforted as they remember what happened on that day.**


End file.
